Reaver
Reaver is a character in Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by Arbor117. The result of harsh experiments in genetic engineering, Reaver surpasses the highest potential of fitness and is an esteemed predator. Biography Origin Reaver was not born. She was made, in a laboratory, as part of an experiment into genetic modification. The concept of creating the "perfect" physical body for a human was the goal of the group of hidden, unscrupulous scientists, and Reaver was the result after dozens of failures. She is in peak physical condition no matter what, she moves with a grace and elegance like no one else and her memory and intellect have been greatly enhanced. As soon as she was released from the tank she was grown in at five, she was trained to be a killer. Extreme education programs and psychological conditioning from this young age resulted in a mind that knows much but is incapable of empathy. She cannot understand the suffering of those she harms or kills, and instead was led to take pleasure in the pain of others. She was a weapon in the eyes of her teachers, not a child. At seven they handed her a gun and told her to shoot an unarmed prisoner, and when she complied with a gut shot to draw out the death, the day was considered a great success. From around that age her combat training started. Martial experts from around the world were brought in to train her in the use of blade and gun, as well as many forms of martial arts. She was graceful and deadly even as a child, and she learnt fast. By 13, she could outfight all of her human teachers. This two was met with great approval from her creators. Technological augmentation was also a focus of the project. They were not obvious or intensely powerful, but the augments they added had a significant impact. Her reflexes were further enhanced, as was her eyesight and memory. All of these implants where extremely painful for Reaver to have put in, but she survived and thrived with them. Another success. In fact, there was just one part of the programs that could be considered a failure. They could not breed loyalty into their subject. They tried of course, and believed they had done it, but they hadn't counted on the natural talent for deception their intelligent warrior had developed. She led them on, letting them congratulate themselves on their assassin. They weren't prepared for it when they gave her access other weapons at 16, having decided to test her in the field. Their experiment drew her blades and killed every last one of them in a few minutes. Then, splattered with blood, she left the facility where she had spent her entire life, stopping only to acquire the monetary assets of the project which had gave her life. She wanted to make her own way in the world. She has no goal or desire above claiming things for herself. Money, assets, tools, artifacts and even allies are the things she works for, amassing vast reserves of resources. And if she has the chance to kill someone slowly in this selfish objective, that's all to the better. Appearance Reaver looks to be a young, slim, pale and athletic woman with piercing green eyes and ebony black hair, normally pulled back in a tight ponytail. Her outfit involves an black armoured bodysuit that remains extremely flexible until impacted, where it hardens to cushion her from voilent impacts. A matching mask covers her entire head save her mouth, which is normally etched in a mocking smile. Under the surface she is heavily augemented, all part of her technological equipment, increasing her reflexes further and granting her increased vision. Personality Reaver is an outgoing and mildly psychotic figure, loving to mock and taunt foes and allies alike. She delights in causing pain, but it isn't the only thing she enjoys. She lives for herself, lacking any real loyalty to anyone unless she's getting a good deal. Money is a good way to get her onside, or a display of force she can't combat. Unlike many villains she has no dislike of working with others of her kind, and will even actively seek out alliances to work to ends she cannot manage alone. She is highly intelligent and has been trained to look for details, and posesses a photographic memory. Abilities Technology (Weapons and Equipment) Reaver doesn't hack, or build machines. Reaver prefers tools to be physical and personal. Extreme Dexterity Reaver possesses heightened reflexes and incredible coordination. She is able to dodge bullets and strike them from the air with her swords, as well as fight with speed unmatched by anyone. She cannot run as fast as those with super-speed, but she can dodge better and fight faster than even they. With her swords, she is a whirling storm of metal. Interestingly, a side effect of this is that she needs very little sleep compared to a normal human. Paraphernalia Reaver has a wide selection of high powered weaponry and equipment that she has mastered the use of, these include: * '''A pair of black steel curved swords', able to be snapped together to make a double-ended sword staff. * An assortment of knives, such as throwing and skinning knives. * A selection of firearms * Grappling hooks * Body armour Category:Character Category:Arbor117 Category:Villain Category:Ravager